


Behind closed Doors

by Vulnonapix



Series: Basement [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Piers is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Piers has a Basement full of illegal Things.
Series: Basement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: I Bet You Weren’t Expecting THIS (character to be so badass)





	Behind closed Doors

Piers, Gym Leader from Spikeford, Leader from Team Yell, 3th best trainer in the Galar Region and the best Brother of the year 2019, has a Problem. 

You should know that if he sees a Pokémon that is injured, has problems, been rejected, or has even been abused by the trainer, he picks it up and takes it back to health.

Now you may be thinking 'but that's great!' or 'there should be more such people' but that is not the end.

If the Pokemon is okay, he only releases it in a few cases.

Why?

You should know that Piers is very lonely.

It is difficult for him to talk or connect with people.

When he's not on stage, he's a pretty shy person and tries to protect himself with a grim expression on his face.

But it's different with Pokémon.

He has no problems talking or dancing with them.

Piers sighs briefly, before he stops in front of an elevator.

He is the only one with a key and most people think that the elevator is out of order.

But that's wrong.

Piers enters the elevator and goes down to his secret realm.

'You look tired.'

He hears and he turns to Soren.

"Okay, I just had a meeting with Rose today."

Lucina appears next to Soren and makes a questioning sound, but Piers shakes his head.

"Better not, do you remember the last time you did it? Rose and Alistair are still slightly upset."

Lucina looks briefly at the floor and then disappears back to his cozy corner.

Piers knows that it just wanted to help and it couldn't know that Alistair would also be hit.

'Piers, you should rest.'

"Don't worry, when I'm with you, that's enough for me.

He says and they both move forward to the 'common room'.

Solei lifts her head and Cover and Mask jump towards him.

He would have been knocked down if Soren hadn't used his kinetic abilities to stop them.

Soren sets them down and Mask barks briefly while Cover's tail wags back and forth.

"Huh? Do you want to show me something?"

He asks and they both change their shape.

Piers starts to smile.

"But you two did that well!"

There were two versions of him in front of him.

One is still too big and the other still has a tail and fox tail.

Hellgar starts running towards her and growls at the mask and cover.

"Hellgar, we talked about it. Stop growling at her."

'It lowers its head and Piers reaches into his jacket and pulls something out.

Mask and Cover transform back and he has the attention of all dog-like Pokémon.

He throws the treat bones as far as possible and they run after them.

Pier's smile broadens and Soren sighs briefly.

'Such children ...'

He said and shakes his head.

'Let's go to Gray. She's probably sleeping now and you need that too.

Piers nods briefly and goes to Gray.

The Wolf Pokémon lies in one of the cozy corners and piers lie down.

Gray snuggles up to him and gives him a quick look.

Piers briefly closes his eyes and remembers how he got to know these Pokémon. 

______________________________________________  
Gray was once the partner pokémon of a rich foreign company owner until she went blind in a fight.

He just tied old Mightyena in the wild.

She was almost starving when he found her.

Fortunately, he was able to quickly pep it up again.

He decided to take care of her until her death.

The problem is that she is an illegal Pokémon and that's why he decided to hide her under Spikeford.

_____________________________________________  
Hellgar was the partner of a yakuza who once came to his concert.

This guy was an asshole.

To everyone and also to his Pokémon.

Piers and Team Yell took care of it and so Gray had a friend in the form of a Houndoom.

_____________________________________________  
Mask and Cover were pretty tricksters. Zoroa and Zoruak have turned into different Pokémon and have relieved trainers of their food.

Some members had some problems with this.

Piers, as a dark type master, knew immediately what to do.

He made friends with Zorua first and then with Zoruak.

Sure, he got some bites and scratches, but it was worth it.

In addition, he can soon use them as double.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Solei is an Absol that once saved his life.

She just kept running after him until he took her to the basement.  
____________________________________________

Piers met Lucina in a cemetery. His trainer had been there for several years.

It always disappeared before Piers could speak to it. At the same time, Piers started to get nightmares.

When he learned about this Pokémon, he found out why.

Darkrai, the Pokémon that causes nightmares.

Piers knew he should give up, but he couldn't leave poor pokemon alone.

So he started cooking curry for the Pokemon and ate it.

The nightmares suddenly stopped and one day when he tried to bring the Pokemon curry again, it appeared right in front of him.

They both stare at each other and Darkrai made a soft sound before it disappeared.

Then it keeps popping up in the basement and Piers started to name it after his old trainer

______________________________________________  
Piers meet Soren on a tour in Kanto.

He was very badly injured and Piers had done his best to help him.

It had been a big shock to him when it started talking.

Soren used his psycho powers to look into his memories and decided that he was trustworthy.

He didn't quite understand it, but it was ok.

Soren doesn't really like to talk about his past and Piers has decided not to push him.   
\-----------------__________________-_____________--------

Piers sighs briefly and snuggles closer to Gray.

He has hardly slept lately and yet he was very tired.

He can also take care of his problem tomorrow


End file.
